ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Super Duper Awesome Beginning: Part 2
Summary Gwen teaches Ben how to use the Super-Dupertrix again. Plot Vilgax grabs Ben and is about to throw him when Gwen teleports them away. (Ben): Whoa! How'd you do that? (Gwen): Magic. (Ben): Awesome. So... who was that squidfaced monster trying to kill me? (Max): You don't remember. (Ben): Nope! Heyyyyyyyy can we go get smoothies? (Gwen): Well he likes smoothies still. (Ben): Ooh! Butterfly... (Gwen): *Facepalm* (Max): It's only a matter of time until Vilgax finds us. (Gwen): On it. Then Ben begins to try and pull off the Super-Dupertrix. (Ben): Urg! Stupid watch won't come off... ooh butterfly! (Gwen): Ben, that is no ordinary watch. (Ben): I know that! It can't even tell time. (Gwen): JUST SLAP IT!! Gwen slaps the Super-Dupertrix and Ben transforms into Swampfire. (Swampfire): Butterfly. (Gwen): Good now you need to try to shoot fire. (Swampfire): Thats easy! Swampfire throws two fireballs at his house. (Swampfire): See. (Gwen): That is your- Was your house. (Swampfire): Oops! Then the Chimerian Hammer flies over and Vilgax drops down and grabs Swampfire who instantly shoots a fire ball at Vilgax's face resulting in Vilgax throwing him into the burning house. (Vilgax): No more of your insolent balls of fire can save you now, Tennyson! Humungousaur runs out of the fire. (Humungousaur) Woooooooooooooooooo! Vilgax punches Humungousaur in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. (Humungousaur): *Covers face with hands* Where's Humungousaur? Vilgax grabs Humungousaur and teleports back to his ship. (Gwen): Hang on! Meanwhile in the Chimerian Hammer, Ben now as Big Chill is flying away from two of Vilgax's drones. (Drone 1): Give up Human! (Drone 2): There is no escape. (Big Chill): *Sticks out tounge* Go eat yourself. (Drone 2): Error! We can eat ourselfs we have no Mouths. (Big Chill): Oh, let me help you. Big Chill takes a bite out of Drone 2 and then begins devouring both of them. Meanwhile in the main throneroom Vilgax is sitting on his (Duh) throne. Then Big Chill with three babies phase in and begin freezing everything. (Vilgax): Stop! (Big Chill): Make me! Big Chill's Off Spring stick thier tounges out. (Big Chill): When this over, I am so raising your allowence... *Folds wings into hood* Big time! Ben revirts back to Ben. Gwen in the Rustbucket III begins attacking the Chimerian Hammer. (Computer): Alert! Alert! Alert! Chimerian Hammer losing altitude. (Ben): Yay big boom boom! *Claps hands) (Gwen): Ben, get in! (Ben): Nah! I'ma gonna fly myself. Ben transforms into Altidude and flies away just as the Chimerian Hammer explodes. (Altidude): Altidude! Altidude lands and revirts. (Ben): Okay. I'm gonna get a smoothie. Ben and Gwen walk off into the sunset. Meanwhile in a dessert in Asia. (Kevin): Hello! Anybody! Can anybody hear me! Gwen! Ben! Someone!! THE END Major Events Big Chill has babies again this time by choice. Characters Ben Gwen Max Big Chill's Off Spring Villains Vilgax Psyphon Aliens Used Swampfire (Selected by Gwen) Humungousaur Big Chill Altidude Trivia Ben likes Butterflys Category:Episodes